Various anode compositions have been introduced for use in secondary batteries. Such compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,906,238 and 7,875,388, both by Le; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0288982 by Le et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0215280 by Obrovac and Flodquist.